Gobball Dungeon
is a dungeon. Location is found at (2,-34) in Tainela. Acess Entry requires giving a Gobball Dungeon Key to Altair, which is consumed. NOTE: Trying to follow the moves of someone in the dungeon may prove innacurate. Rooms Room 1 * 2 White Gobbly (1,1) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1) Room 2 * 4 White Gobbly (1,1,1,1) * 4 Black Gobbly (1,1,1,1) Room 3 * 2 Gobball (3,3) * 2 White Gobbly (1,1) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1) Room 4 * 3 Gobball (9,6,6) * 3 White Gobbly (2,2,2) * 2 Black Gobbly (1,1,1) Room 5 * 4 Gobball (6,6,6,6) * 2 White Gobbly (2,2) * 2 Black Gobbly (2,1) Room 6 * 6 Gobball (6,6,6,6,6,6) * 1 White Gobbly (3) * 1 Black Gobbly (3) Room 7 * 8 Gobball (12,12,9,9,9,9,9,6) Room 8 * 2 Gobball War Chief (17,17) * 6 Gobball (12,12,12,12,9,9) Room 9 * 4 Gobball War Chief (23,21,19,17) * 4 Gobball (15,15,15,15) Room 10 * 1 Royal Gobball (level 35-43) * 3 Gobball War Chief (level 15-23) * 4 Gobball (level 3-15) Rewards The prize for completing the dungeon is a Bow Meow pet. However, it is the only place to find a Royal Gobball, which has several valuable drops, as well as containing lots of Gobballs. The Gobball dungeon is a popular place for people trying to level the Hunter profession, as well as those gathering mats to level Tailor or Shoemaker. Strategy General It is important to note that with the exception of the Black and White Gobblys, none of the creatures in this dungeon have ranged attacks. It is possible to decimate the ranks of an attacking gobball force from long range as they approach player characters. In this way, most of the fights in this dungeon can be won without suffering any damage at all. Level 10, The Royal Characters begin this level surrounded. As such, it is good to have a few close combat fighters with you. When first starting out, place any Eniripsas on the corners to raise the AP of your fighters, and get the best close-combat fighter by the royal. If the royal starts off in the middle, be prepared to heal heavily. Some Fecas would be useful to reduce the damage done by the gobballs. An Osamodas with Punch of the Crackler placed in either the top or right corner can also help in the fight and if he/she goes first one Punch can quickly decimate half the gobballs. Just know that this move will also hit everyone not in the bottom or left corners. It's also a good idea to just kill all the smaller gobballs first, ignoring the royal completely. It will often just run away and not hit the party members. If you can keep 5 squares away from it, it often just stands still. Ordinary Gobballs will usually run straight at the player and attack. The Royal Gobball: *If it can use Abolition on a player summon, will attempt to do so, otherwise: *If it has injured allies, it will attempt to heal them, otherwise: *It will attempt to approach a player, bite them, and run away If a player cannot avoid being hit by the royal gobball but wishes to be hit less, they should prefer to end their turn right next to the royal when it is close, and after it runs they run in the opposite direction. Completion Times The average pick-up party of 6 to 8 people of levels between 20 and 60 will generally take between 30 and 60 minutes to complete the dungeon. This is the kind of group formed by going to the dungeon entrance and joining random people wanting to do the dungeon there. Actually forming such a group may take 10 to 20 minutes in and of itself. However, many high level individuals regularly do Gobball dungeon runs, and completion times drop sharply with higher level characters in the party. A group with one or more 100+ level characters will generally take 15 to 25 minutes to complete the dungeon. Knowing good placement tactics can decrease the time to complete this dungeon substantially. Adding 1 more party member, or not starting in the better positions can double or even triple your time.